Sunset Sunrise
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: composed from our RPG  Box 5    the curtain falls on Don Juan  but not on Eriks future     enjoy!


Rising and Setting Sun

HELLO GUYS!

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**this story came about through the RPG of the forum Box 5. **

**I would like to thank the following geniuses for allowing me to post this and for contributing brilliant material:**

**Madame Apathy- Meg Giry**

**Xx-Angel-of-Shadows-xX - Erik + OC Melissa**

**I was Madame Giry.**

**so please give these people a warm round of applause as you read our brilliant RPG forum fan fiction.**

**thanks guys you absolutely rock!**

**by the way this takes place just after the curtain falls on Don Juan**

**Chapter One.**

Erik sat down on the broken piano stool, his un-masked face in his hands as his body shuddered with silent sobs. He was broken, empty, his heart nothing but a shattered vessel that had lost all that had once been in it. He couldn't even turn to his music any more, the mob had broken everything, even his beloved organ. Every picture of his angel, Christine, that he had ever owned, had been burned, every sheet of music, including the score of Don Juan Triumphant, had also been destroyed. All that was left was a wisp of paper here and there, the smell of smoke, and one man with no reason to live.

Meg lingered in the shadows, the mask in her hands. The mob had left after a few minutes of destruction, unable to find the phantom wherever he'd been. _Cowards. What about Christine?_ She continued to walk forward to the unhappy "ghost". She had to know where Christine was.

Erik ignored the light footsteps that he heard coming across the floor towards him, so lost in his grief that he didn't register any information coming from his senses, only the aching sensation of loss.

Meg picked up a shard of mirror glass from the floor, holding a hand to eye level just in case. Christine was her dearest friend, her sister in all rights but blood. She needed to know the young soprano was safe. The "ghost", on the other hand, she had no obligations to.

"Where is she?"

Erik froze, his back to the young ballet rat. He heard a voice, and recognized it as Meg's, but didn't turn around, subconsciously lifting a trembling hand to his scarred face.

"Where is who?" He asked quietly in his musical voice.

Christine. What have you done to her?" Meg demanded. She wasn't usually a violent person, but if he'd hurt her friend...

"She's gone..." Erik whispered brokenly. "Gone away.

Meg paused, slightly confused. The phantom had haunted her friend for years. He wouldn't have allowed her to leave on a whim, surely.

"You didn't..." Meg accused. If she'd went anywhere but upstairs, the phantom would really be a ghost.

"I didn't harm her, if that's what you're wondering." Erik snapped, true anger leaping into his voice at the thought that he would ever harm his angel. "She left with her fiancee." He added after a while, his voice quieter now.

"Raoul? Where did they go?" Meg checked. He'd hurt others, so the count was definitely in danger.

"Away. Away from this accursed place." Erik whispered, a shudder running through his skeletal frame.

Meg relaxed slightly as she looked around. She saw no bodies, no casualties save the furniture.

"My mother will wish to speak to you... Why did you let her leave?"

Erik paused for a second, then shrugged sadly. "She chose to leave." He didn't elaborate any further than that. "Now, if you wouldn't mind...my mask, please?"

Meg passed him the mask. A thought slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"You have a heart after all, then."

Erik replaced his mask and stood up, his movements still elegant and fluid, even in his grief. He turned to Meg, with sorrow in his yellow eyes.

"Not anymore." He replied softly, before stalking away, deeper into his lair.

Meg sat down, wondering what was left to do. She would never forgive herself if he did something drastic. Just in case, she began pacing around, searching the lair.

Erik stopped when he saw something small in a corner. Looking closer, a small smile made its way onto his face when he saw that it was his violin, somehow overlooked by the mob, and still in good condition. Sighing, he picked up the bow, and began to play, pouring his emotions into heart-wrenchingly beautiful music that echoed off the stone walls of the lair.

Meg stopped for a moment, looking up. For some awful reason, she felt so sorry for the man.

"Did you write that?"

"I haven't written it, per se...not yet." Erik murmured, his eyes closed as he played.

Meg continued searching as the man played. Still no sign of her friend.

"She's not here, you know." Erik said quietly, opening his eyes to raise an eyebrow at Meg.

Meg ignored him to keep looking. Satisfied that wherever Christine was, it wasn't the lair, she turned on her heels to leave.

"People will be looking for me."

Erik didn't acknowledge her, merely played the last note of his composition and began to look over his violin for any signs of damage it might have sustained during the short period that the mob had destroyed his home.

Meg eventually found the way through the maze and emerged in the dressing room. She walked to ballet dorms. Antoinette paced nervously, waiting for Meg to re-appear. Her daughter had joined the mob without her knowing and now could be in great danger. Erik. Erik why? what went wrong? she thought to herself as she paced silently praying.

Meg wandered towards her mother.

"There you are! Can we talk?" The ballerina wanted to know whatever she could about the "ghost"- that way, she'd know if he was dangerous.

"Meg where were you? why did you pursue Erik you could have been killed!"

"Why did you let him stay down there? Christine could have died!" The stupidity of running into a madman's lair hadn't totally dawned on Meg yet.

Melissa stood frozen in the corner, unsure what to do. Meg had approached so fast that she hadn't had time to escape the conversation, yet leaving now would give the impression that she had been listening. Turning around, she hurriedly began to write a letter, trying not to draw attention to herself, her head bent down low.

"Meg stay here i mean it!" Madame Giry descended the stairs into Eriks lair to see if he escaped the mob. The sight that met her eyes was one she would never forget. Erik lay by his music box. she was not sure whether he was alive or dead. no she was not sure of anything. Erik was breathing, but the breaths were much slower than they should have been. A shudder ran through his body, and his hands clenched she watched Erik was suddenly gripped with violent seizures as his eyes rolled back into his head. Madame Giry panicked what was she going to do? how could she help him?

Erik's body calmed suddenly, his skeletal fingers uncurling from the fist they had been clenched into. One of his yellow eyes opened, and he sighed when he found himself on the floor, pushing himself up into a graceful sitting position. He looked up at Madame Giry silently, waiting for her to speak, his white mask and amber eyes the only source of light in the dark lair.

Meg rushed down the stairs. She wasn't leaving her mother down there."Erik,Erik are you alright?" Madame Giry frantically ran over to him, forgetting everything about him . Only wanting to help him she noticed the empty vial and needle on the floor beside Erik.

"Evidently so, or I would be dead, would I not? Oh, how ironic that would be." Erik chuckled, standing up, his pupils much wider than their normal cat-like slits.

"Erik have you tried to kill yourself through overdosing? please Erik I am here to help you"

Erik's eyes snapped to Madame Giry at this, anger flashing through them.

"You betrayed me." He said softly.

Meg watched from the shadows in horror. Her mother was involved in all this?Meg stepped carefully through the shadows as she watched her mother with the Phantom.

"Erik I am here to help you! YES I lead the Vicomte to you, but I still want to help you please let me!"Erik looked down at Madame Giry coldly, his anger calmed somewhat by the morphine.

"Why did you lead him to me?" He asked coolly.

Meg stayed quiet, listening to every word. At least her mother had done something to redeem herself.

Madame Giry went to place her arms around Erik in a gesture of comfort. Erik shrank from her touch

Meg couldn't help herself.

"Mother!" she shouted, moving from the shadows. "What are you doing?"

Erik removed Mme Giry's hands from his arms, stepping backwards, his expression stony as he looked up to see Meg.

"I suggest you return to the ballet dorms." He said coldly.

Meg stood tall. There was clearly some friendship between him and her mother, so he couldn't really do anything to her.

"Why is my mother down here?"

Irritation flashed across Erik's face.

"_That _is none of your concern." He snapped.

"Of course it's my concern. It's my mother."

Erik's eyes narrowed at Meg's defiance.

"You would do well to do obey me." He hissed.

"Or what?" Meg owed the Phantom nothing.

"Don't think I will hesitate to hurt you if need be." Erik warned. "After all...you are a trespasser."

"Technically speaking, I live in the Opera House, and this is part of the Opera House." Meg pointed out.

Erik took a menacing step towards Meg, his amber eyes furious.

"Get. Out." He snarled.

Meg stepped aside and held a hand out to her mother. She wasn't leaving her down there and to be perfectly honest, she'd half forgotten the route back. wait, Madame Giry had called to her daughter. She could not just abandon Erik here all alone to the mob

Meg stayed put in the lair. No way was she leaving her mother with the Phantom.

Madame Giry hated this situation. They were still in Eriks lair, she had Meg remove the needles and morphine. No way was she going to let him kill himself

"I don't know why you care so much," Meg mumbled to her mother. Why on Earth would she do this?

"Annie" Madame Giry froze. Erik hadn't called her Annie since he was a small child. "Annie, Annie, please let me out of this cage ANNIE!" oh god he was relieving his gypsy times.

Meg walked forward.

"Annie? Mother, how long has this been going on?"

Madame Giry ignored Meg, "Erik what is wrong it's not real Erik I swear it's not!"

Meg took her mother's hand.

"You can't do anything for him and I don't know why you would." she stated gently Madame Giry took no notice of her daughter. Erik was screaming as the little boy that she remembered, she couldn't just leave him.

Meg smacked Erik over the head, knocking him out.

"Help me get him to the bed. He'll be fine,"

Melissa fidgeted anxiously, waiting for Meg to come back. She had seemed upset about something, and Madame Giry, the cold, unchanging face that all the ballet rats feared, had seemed equally worried, which surely showed that something was badly wrong. Eventually making a decision, she followed Meg, shivering slightly at the cold air as she progressed further down into the cellars. Her ballet shoes made tiny soft sounds on the stone floor as she froze, seeing both Meg and Madame Giry standing over a man in a mask.

Meg looked up from dragging Erik towards the bed.

"Umm... this isn't what it looks like."

Melissa blinked, glancing nervously between Madame Giry and Meg.

"Then...what is it?" She asked quietly. "Me dragging an unconscious man to a bed. He's not dead or anything." Meg defended lamely.

Melissa looked down at the man, eyeing his mask warily. Something clicked in her brain and she gasped, backing away instinctively.

"He...he's the Phantom!" She cried, her eyes wide.

"I know. It's a long story... please just help me," Meg begged, dragging the man by his wrists.

Melissa approached tentatively, her toes pointed out of sheer habit, and hours of ballet practice every day. She gently took the man's ankles, and helped Meg lift him onto the bed.

"Meg...what's going on?" She asked, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"It's a long story- he freaked out, I hit him to calm him down, he's unconscious... well, actually, it's a pretty short story," She pulled the sheets over Erik. "Poor bugger. Still, he brought some of it upon himself,"

Melissa sighed and shook her head, looking up at Meg.

"No...I mean...how do you know him? Meg, he's a murderer!" She cried.

"I know that. Mum was down here. I came down after her to check she was safe. He started having a weird- I don't know, hallucination? Anyway, I don't know him. I'm nothing to him. He's nothing to me,"

"who are you?" Madame Giry ordered the ballet rat with her daughter, she was with Meg in Eriks room they had lifted him onto the bed and he appeared unconscious

"Mother, it's Melissa, she's been here for years," Meg reminded. Perhaps the recent events were having a bad effect on the older Giry. The young woman touched Erik's wrist, slightly relieved to feel a pulse. "He'll wake up in a few hours, probably,"

"I do apologise Melissa recent events have been pressing to me, I suggest that you and Meg take your leave now I can handle Erik on my own"

"I'm not leaving you down here," Meg insisted. Erik wouldn't be pleased when he woke up, and she didn't want her mother there to take the bullet for her.

"Meg,, Melissa it would not be in best interest to stay here please leave"

Erik let out a soft moan. Her eyes widening, Meg dragged Melissa up the staircase as quickly as possible, pleading that she didn't say a word as they approached the ballet dorms.

"Erik I am here, Erik you are not alone!" Madame Giry imaptiently tried to rouse Erik, hoping that he was okay

As Meg re-entered the room, Erik sat up.

"What happened?"

Madame Giry started to explain to Erik what had happened, "Erik do you remember Don Juan Triumphant?"

Erik moved into a sitting position, clasping his face in case his mask had fallen off. His eyes moved around the room, drinking in the broken mirrors, the abondoned torches, the ripped paintings of Christine.

Now he remembered.

"Did she really leave?" he asked, standing up. Perhaps he had imagined it, even the kiss he still felt on his lips.

Madame Giry debated with herself did she tell him the truth and break his heart all over again or did she leave him in a delusion? deciding not to lie to Erik about this, she quickly told him "Yes Erik she did leave, I am so sorry"

I'm not. Erik may have had a terrible life, but Meg couldn't condone his actions.

The Phantom staggered back as though he'd been shot. She was gone. Christine was gone. The horrid events flew back to him as he glared at Meg.

"You struck me,"

"You were panicking,"

Mme Giry watched slightly astonished that her quite little Meg could stand up and hold an argument with Erik, he was after all not known for his patience.

Erik stepped back. He hadn't expected a reply.

Meg watched the two.

"Now, are you going to tell me how you know him, Mother?"

"Meg, it was a long time ago, I was training to be a ballerina. There was a travelling fair gypsies." there was a sharp intake of breath from Erik. Mme Giry persisted. "there was one side show run by the most terrifying and horrid man i have ever seen"

Meg glanced at Erik, who was shuddering at the memory.

"He was calling out to all the guests, come see the Devils Child, I entered the tent and there was a large metal cage with hay, and inside a small boy was curled up, with a bag over his head and a small ragged doll clutched in his hand"

Erik's eyes closed briefly, removing one of the only sources of light in the dark cellar, before they opened again, blazing yellow in the darkness. He stood up suddenly, pacing involuntarily, his footsteps making no sound, despite the cold stone beneath him that echoed even with the breath of those around him.

Meg gently took hold of her mother's wrist.

"We have to leave," This wasn't necessarily true- more accurate was the sentence "I want to leave,".

Erik glanced at Meg, a cruel half-smile playing at his lips.

"Try not to die on the way up." He said, stalking deeper into the lair, no doubt to check that the traps were still operational.

Meg stared.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Although Erik wasn't in the room, his voice echoed in Meg's ear.

"Exactly what I said, Mademoiselle." He intoned with a sinister chuckle

Meg followed Erik's voice to the room.

"Tell me what you've done,"

Erik glanced at Meg with surprise and irritation at her audacity. He narrowed his eyes at her, choosing his words and actions carefully.

"I would suggest, Mademoiselle, that you leave now." He said coldly, trying to control the raw anger and pain inside him to keep from lashing out at Meg.

"Not unless you tell me what you meant," The walk down had been hellish enough without him being stupid.

"Why, exactly what I said." Erik replied, his eyes blazing. "This is a dangerous place. It would be a great inconvenience to have to retrieve your body...assuming I can find it...and it's all in one piece." He hissed.

"You'd do that to Annie, would you?" Meg snarled, emphasising the nickname Erik had used.

Erik raised an eyebrow at Meg.

"She betrayed me. Besides, you made your own way down here...that's fairly simple really. Finding your way up is much more difficult. By the way...are you sure that little ballet rat is safe?" He asked with a smirk.

Meg glanced at one of the mirror shards on the floor before grabbing one of the longer ones, not caring if she cut her hand. The ballerina had seen to it that Melissa was safe in bed, but she refused to take chances.

"Don't even think about it,"

Erik chuckled, before quickly turning with a flick of his cloak and disappearing into the darkness through a secret passage, turning frequently. On his way he thought momentarily, and quickly disabled one of the traps that Meg was sure to pass over, wishing to give her a fair chance at least.

Realising she could do nothing else, Meg put a hand on her mother's back and guided her back through the tunnel.

Erik watched from a passage, blinking when he heard footsteps nearby. He turned and saw a little figure making her way cautiously down the steps.

Melissa glanced around nervously. She knew that Meg had told her to stay in the ballet dorms, but fear for her friend had eventually led her to defy her, and she had ran back to the passage. Unfortunately, now she was lost. Her ballet shoes made a tapping sound on the stone floor as she walked forward, innocently forgetting to look for traps. A catch in the floor made her trip and she cried out as she fell onto the stone.

Meg heard a shriek.

"Hello?" she called out, telling her mother to go back up alone.

Melissa heard a voice, but the echoes distorted it and she paled, thinking it was someone else. Standing up quickly she ran deeper into the cellars, blind with terror.

Meg ran after the footsteps.

"Who's down here?"

Trying to increase her pace, Melissa tripped again over a catch that triggered a switch, swinging a trapdoor over her. She screamed as she fell, hitting the floor with a dull thump. Looking around she saw she was in something like a forest, except all the trees were grey. She tried to run into the trees but stopped when she hit cold, hard glass. Her eyes widened, and she screamed again, looking around frantically for an escape route.

Meg ran towards the screams, colliding with a figure.

Meg ran towards the screams, colliding with a figure.

Erik glanced towards another sound of running feet, starting when Meg collided with him. Instinctively he caught her to stop her falling over, and held her at arms length, raising an eyebrow.

Meg removed herself from Erik's grip as quickly as possible.

"Where is she?" she demanded. "What have you done to her?"

Erik shrugged lazily.

"The little ballet rat? How should I know?" He asked with a cruel smile.

Melissa huddled on the floor, starting to sob quietly, her mind filling with terror at her surroundings.

"Tell me where she is," Meg repeated, trying to think of a way to provoke him into telling her.

Erik smirked, his amber eyes blazing.

"Beneath your feet." He hissed, and then turned to stalk away.

Meg started banging her foot about. Sure enough, the floor began to move.

"Melissa!"

"Meg!" Melissa screamed, her voice shaking with tears. As the ceiling began to move, chips of stone started to shower her and she shrieked, covering her head with her hands.

Erik stalked through the lair, incensed at these intruders. Reaching a room he opened the viewing window, glaring down at the ballet rat.

_I'm afraid this is your unlucky day. _He thought, pulling a lever that heated the room.

Melissa blinked as the room started to get hotter. She glanced around nervously, her breath getting faster in her panic.

Meg looked down into the pit and stretched her hand out.

"Come on Melissa!" she soothed, leaning forward slightly.

Madame Giry was searching for Meg. Her daughter had disobeyed her and wen to look for Melissa. With Erik how he was she feared for their safety.

Meg stepped back, trying to think where Erik had went. Perhaps she could stop him.

"MEG, MEG, MEG!" where is she? where was Erik?

Erik looked down coldly at the ballet rat, tutting as she began to hyperventilate.

"Dear me." He sighed. "Not the strongest, are you?" Shrugging, he turned away from the viewing window and sat down, waiting for the inevitable.

Melissa screamed again, a few tears slipping from her eyes as the room grew steadily hotter.

Meg ran about through the darkness, eventually finding Erik.

"Leave her alone!" she ordered

Erik raised an eyebrow at Meg.

"I don't take kindly to intruders, Mademoiselle. You might do well to remember that." He replied calmly.

"Leave her alone," she pleaded.

"Think of this as a warning." Erik replied, ignoring Melissa's plea. "If you wish you may see her...but she won't be able to hear you." He motioned gracefully towards the viewing window.

Meg shouted, calling Erik every name she knew.

"Let her be, she won't hurt you,"

Nadir ran through the Opera House. This was just what he feared. Erik had crossed the line that divided sanity and madness, he descended to the cellars

Meg continued screaming.

"Hang on, Melissa! Leave he alone!"

Erik sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She can't hear you." He murmured, standing up and glancing nonchalantly down at the ballet rat. "You're wasting your breath."

Melissa looked around, and then huddled into a ball, sweat collecting on her brow and seeping into her hairline.

"What do you want?" she pleaded. There had to be something Meg could do.

Erik laughed.

"Nothing you can give."

Meg had an idea. A stupid one, but since she was running short, she sang a line or two of christine's old songs. If it maddened him, she could buy her friend time; if not, he might remember that Christine wouldn't have wanted this.

Erik froze as Meg sang a few lines of a song that had brought Christine a standing ovation, only a few weeks ago. He blinked, the madness in his eyes dying down a little to be replaced with grief and loss. He gave Meg a level look, and then wordlessly reached over and pulled a lever that not only stopped the heat in the room of mirrors, but opened a small door at the end.

"Go." He said quietly.

Meg nodded.

"It's all right, Melissa. Go on,"

Erik glanced at Meg quizzically.

"She still can't hear you. I was talking to you."

Nevertheless, Melissa seemed to have figured it out, and quickly got up, running out of the little door as fast as she could.

"Thank you," Meg nodded, moving for the exit.

Erik nodded absently, his mind lost in the songs that had just blossomed into his head.

Melissa looked around the dark cellar, wondering where she was now. A small thought popped into her head, and she cringed, realising that Meg would be furious for following her, just after she'd told her to stay in the ballet dorms.

meg walked around, searching for Melissa.

"M-Meg?" Melissa called out tentatively, squinting as she tried to adjust to the darkness.

Meg caught sight of Melissa and hugged her.

"Are you ok?"

Melissa jumped as Meg hugged her, not recognizing her for a moment as she dashed out of the shadows.

"I-I think so..." She said quietly, looking up at Meg with wide eyes.

Meg grabbed Melissa's wrists and started dragging her along.

"Come on. We're fine now,"

Melissa followed meekly, staying quiet for fear of saying something wrong and making Meg even angrier at her.

A few minutes later, Meg had led them into the ballet dorms.

"Go get a bath, Melissa, you'll want to cool down after that," There was no good being angry with her.

Melissa nodded, and started to move away, but then frowned and turned back.

"How...How do you know what happened?" She asked curiously.

"...It's a long story," Meg stated dismissively. "Now go on," She was going to have a serious talk with her mother.

Melissa frowned, but walked away to the bathrooms, still wondering.

"Uh...sure.." Evie murmured, looking up at Bill, daring to walk a little closer, encouraged by the softness in his voice.

Meg sat down. What had that been about? Perhaps she should do something about Erik? He was dangerous, after all.

Melissa came back from the bathrooms wrapped in a bathrobe, twisting her hair to get some of the water out. She glanced at Meg curiously, but didn't ask some of the questions floating around her mind, instead busying herself with repairing one of her skirts.

"Are you all right now, mon ami?"

X

A young girl crept towards the door. She was curious to why the girls were up late.

Melissa nodded quietly, still slightly shaken and disorientated from the experience. She gave Meg a small smile.

"Yes...I'm fine."

Meg smiled before putting a serious expression on her pixie-like features.

"Melly... I think we ought to keep this between us. If the girls find out, imagine what they'll feel,"

"ERIK!" where was he? Nadir thought angrily if he's harmed either the Vicomte or Miss Daee so help him!

"Erik you know perfectly well why I am here! You have taken both the Vicomte and Miss Daae hostage now release them!"

Erik gave Nadir a pitying look, rolling his amber eyes.

"As ever, your timing is uncanny, Nadir." He replied sarcastically.

"Where are they Erik have you murdered them? are you holding them hostage? WHERE ARE THEY!" Nadir shouted all attempts at civility forgotten

Rage leaped into Erik's blazing eyes.

"How dare you, daroga." He hissed. Suddenly, there was a punjab lasso tightening around the Persian's neck. "How dare you ask if I have hurt her? I am rapidly tiring of your insolence, Nadir, and you would do well to remember it!"

"Well Erik are you going to kill me like you killed them? what about our bargain what about the deal? no more killing Erik!"

Erik gave Nadir a cold look.

"I didn't kill them, you fool." He snarled, angrily releasing the Persian from the lasso around his neck.

"What happened Erik, if you didn't kill them did she agree to marry you? Erik I only want to help you"

Erik surveyed Nadir coldly.

"Go and pester somebody else with your questions." He replied, as if speaking to an irritating child, before turning to walk away.

Lois contiued searching the room. Perhaps there was something in there Christine had used to improve.

"Meg...what do we do?" Melissa asked anxiously.

Meg wondered for a minute.

"We could go down there... make sure she's all right,"

Melissa nodded.

"Alright...wait, I just need to go to our room to get something. You coming? I think I've lost my appetite." She said ruefully.

Meg nodded, following her.

"What do you need?"

X

Lois sat down and try to think what the song words were.

"Shamed into... solitude," she tried, pausing to remember the song. "Shunned... by the multitude... I learned to listen... In my..."

"Just a necklace. It's lucky, you know." Melissa smiled. She stopped when she heard singing inside their room, and glanced at Meg nervously, not registering that the voice was female.

Nadir climbed back up through the cellars all the while thinking about what Erik had said, or rather what he hadn't said Christine Daae and the Vicomte were safe he'd let them go

Lois managed to figure out the mirror and wander through, mesmerised by a far off voice.

X

Meg pulled out a hairpin and started picking the lock on the door.

Erik sat at his organ, softly humming notes as he wrote them down with a quill, crimson ink seeping into creamy parchment. He was so absorbed in his work, even his catlike ears didn't pick up the sound of footsteps echoing off stone walls.

Melissa stepped back hurriedly, slightly worried as to who was in Christine's room.

As Meg slammed the door open, the first thing she noticed was that to her horror, the mirror was open.

X

Lois wandered closer to he voice. If she saw the ghost in action, she could learn.

Mel gasped, seeing the open mirror as well, and ran lightly over it, peering down the tunnel, drawing in her breath sharply when she saw nobody.

Erik surveyed his piece of work critically as he blew gently on the ink to dry it.

"Hm...to augment or not to augment.." He murmured to himself, frowning.

Meg grabbed a candle and started walking down the tunnel.

X

Lois stayed in the shadows, watching.

Reluctantly, Melissa followed, trying not to scream as a rat ran over her foot, its sinuous tail coiling around her ankle momentarily.

Erik became conscious of eyes upon him, and froze, gently setting the piece of paper down, and standing up gracefully, giving no sign that he had noticed anything.

Meg glanced back at Mel.

"Are you all right?"

X

Lois stepped back in case she was visible.

Erik listened carefully for the sounds of breathing as he absently checked the consistency of his ink before rifling through some sheets of manuscript paper dotted with elegant, calligraphic notes.

Mel nodded silently, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

Lois heldher breath for a few moments as Meg entered the room.

Erik frowned, hearing nothing, but continued his search for a particularly troublesome sheet, glancing around the room in case it had gone astray. Suddenly, and without any warning, he blew out the candles, leaving the room in darkness except for his glowing eyes.

Lois winced, taking a sharp breath.

X

Meg blinked, trying to adjust to the dark.

Erik's eyes snapped to where the noise came from, and he closed his eyes, thereby extinguishing the only source of light. Silently and carefully, he took small steps towards the source of the noise, his fingers wrapping around the handle of his Punjab lasso.

Mel started to tremble as all the light went, and she stopped walking, almost frozen with fear.

Meg held her candle out as she walked further forward.

X

Lois moved away. She didn't want to die, not now, not like that.

Following the sound of faint footsteps, Erik opened his eyes, his cat-like eyesight making out a silhouette. His eyes narrowed, and he stalked forwards, rage dancing in his eyes.

Lois picked a stone up and threw it so that it clattered along past Erik in the darkness.

Erik swivelled at the sound, a soft growl rising in his chest, but seeing nothing, turned back again swiftly.

Lois stepped out of sight as Meg blundered in.

"Don't hurt her!"

Recognizing the voice, Erik glared at Meg.

"Don't hurt who, Mademoiselle?" He asked menacingly, stepping forwards so he was in front of her.

"Lois, who else!"

"And who might she be?" Erik folded his arms, abandoning the lasso for now.

Mel, seeing Lois, quickly ushered her past back up the tunnel.

Meg stepped back slightly, her posture shaky.

"You... you sent the patron a letter about her,"

Erik frowned.

"You must be mistaken - I have never heard of the girl, let alone sent a letter about her." He said slowly.

"It was signed "OG"" Meg insisted, catching sight of Lois. "What's she doing here if you don't know her?"

Erik's eyes flicked over to the girl that Meg had called Lois.

"Perhaps you would care to answer that, my dear." He hissed, advancing on her angrily.

Lois stepped back.

X

"Don't you dare," a sword was raised, the blade a millimetre from Erik's adam's apple.

Freezing, Erik's head turned slowly, very slowly, to fix Meg with a deathly stare.

"Mademoiselle Giry - if within the next three seconds that sword is not removed, I cannot be held responsible for my actions, which will, in case you were wondering, be your swift and sudden death." He snarled.

"You leave the child be,"

"Then let her answer my question." Erik hissed, grabbing the sword blade and pulling it away from Meg, unheeding of the sharp edge that cut a long gash in his palm. He flipped it so he was holding the hilt, and glared at the young woman. "I suggest you don't try and threaten me again."

Meg stepped back slightly.

"You can ask from here, can't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked Lois, starting off with an easy question.

"I...heard a noise,"

"I don't appreciate being lied to." Erik warned quietly.

"I heard music, and I found out how to open the mirror, so..." Her lower lip trembled.

"And what were you doing in that room in the first place?" Erik asked softly, menacingly.

"I... I was just curious," the young girl explained.

"Indeed." Erik replied, unconvinced. "And now, could you explain why a letter has mysteriously appeared on the patron's desk...one which I have no recollection of writing...a letter about you?"

"I...I don't know," she managed unconvicingly as Meg began to usher her down the corridor.

"Get yourself to bed,"

Erik watched coldly as the girl left.

"Mademoiselle Giry?" He called, an idea forming in his mind.

Meg turned on one foot.

"Yes?"

"A word if you please?" Erik turned, and moved backwards to the organ and his small desk, upon which there were sheets of paper, sealing wax, pens and ink.

(Tell me the idea in the OOC? :P)

Meg stayed where she was, nudging the young girl away.

Erik sighed, exasperated by Meg's obstinance.

"You make conversation very difficult you know." He said with irritation.

Meg took a step or two forwards.

"Do you blame me?"

"Not at all." Erik replied lightly. "I'm merely pointing it out. Now...would you mind telling me that girl's full name?"

"Lois Johnson. Why?"

Erik ignored her question. "Tell me...what did the letter say?"

"That she showed promise, that giving her a bit part was advisable,"

Erik sighed.

"The fool." He glanced up at Meg briefly. "She seems to have courage where she lacks brains...inadvisable for a dancer."

"They're horrid to her," Meg reasoned. "I suppose she was desperate,"

"No excuse for idiocy." Erik replied coldly, writing a letter out quickly, and pouring a thick blob of crimson sealing wax onto the envelope. He picked up a stamp and pressed it down, leaving the image of a skull staring up at him. On the front he wrote out _ and Andre._

"It was just a little girl's hoax," Meg replied. "She meant no harm,"

"Then she must learn from it...like we all do." Said Erik softly. He stood up, and began to walk away before turning back slightly. "Oh, my apologies for my anger just now...I assumed you were an intruder, and as you can imagine...I do not welcome intruders."

"I know too well. I wasn't aware I had an invite," she mumbled to herself before looking over his shoulder. "What are you writing?"

Erik chuckled, hearing her comment.

"You don't...but I'd rather not have your mother scream at me for murdering you, I've got better things to do than sit and wait for my ears to stop bleeding. And as for what I am writing...I assume you will soon find out." He picked up the envelope and deposited it inside his cloak.

Meg muttered a rude word.

"I wonder what she'd say about what you did to Melissa,"

"I wonder what she'd say about you being down here." Erik retorted. "But she won't find out about either...so why consider it?"

Meg swore quietly.

"I didn't try to murder anyone,"

"I don't make a habit of trespassing." Erik returned, absently tapping out a few "notes" on the desk with his right hand, trying out new rhythms, new patterns.

"what are you doing?"

"Composing"

Meg stepped backwards.

"I'll... be going, I suppose,"

Erik didn't acknowledge Meg, instead he reached for yet another sheet of manuscript paper, tapped the desk thoughtfully, and then began to write tiny notes on the lines.

Mel waited in the passageway for Meg to come back, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Lois dived into her bed, sobbing silently into her covers. She'd been so stupid.

X

Meg walked back to Mel.

"Come on- we aren't to talk of this again,"

Mel nodded silently, walking with some relief back up the narrow passageway.

Erik stalked through the corridors of the Opera House, being careful to remain unseen. When he reached the manager's office he slipped inside, placing the letter on a small desk, before slipping out again, back to the fifth cellar.

The letter read -

_Messieurs Firmin et Andre,_

_It has come to my attention that you are considering Lois Johnson for a place in the front dancing row in the upcoming production of Faust. May I recommend that instead, she be placed near the back, as currently I believe she lacks the talent, grace and coordination required for such a position._

_I remain, gentlemen,_

_Your obedient servant,_

_O.G_

Lois sighed in the knowledge she was still at the back. At least she hadn't been exposed for her prank or thrown out.

Mel sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chin.

"This is really weird.." She murmured. "Two days ago I barely believed in the Phantom...now not only have I seen him, I've been half-killed by him too."

Lois stood outside, wondering if she dared enter the room.

X

Meg lay back, her toes pointed to the ceiling.

"I know. It's odd, isn't it? I thought Christine had been dreaming,"

"I'm still not sure that I'm not." Mel admitted. "It's...surreal.

"I could pinch you if you like," Meg joked.

X

Taking a deep breath, Lois tapped on the door.

"Come in." Mel called quietly, wondering who it was

Lois shuffled in, her eyes on the carpet and her hands clasped together.

"I...I came to say I'm sorry,"

Mel smiled slightly.

"It's okay...just...be careful." She warned.

Lois nodded before running from the room sheepishly, checking none of the other girls were present before putting on her ballet shoes. She'd just have to try harder.

"There was another letter today," Meg commented as the door shut.

"Really? What did it say?" Mel asked curiously.

"It demanded that Lois was kept at the back,"

"Oh." Mel sighed. "Oh, poor her.."

"Well, it's her own fault," Meg shrugged. "Still, at least she apologised,"

X

Once the others were asleep having sufficiently insulted her for being the "Phantom's pet" or accusing her of all sorts, Lois crept from the room in her nightgown, still wearing her ballet shoes.

"I wonder if there's anything we could do...she's not a bad dancer." Mel remarked.

"No..." Meg admitted. She knew exactly how it felt to be in Lois' shoes. "Any ideas?"

X

Lois walked over to the stage and hummed the music softly under her breath, rising up on her toes. If she had to be in the chorus, she'd make sure she was the best there.

"Well, we could at least make sure that she was noticed." Mel suggested. "Give her some extra lessons, perhaps?"

"Maybe... do you think we should?"

X

Lois fell to the floor for a second time before getting back up. She began singing softly from the beginning, trying to ignore the bruises blossoming on her legs.

Erik stalked through the corridors silently, stopping when he heard a bang coming from the stage. Cautiously, he moved to one of the boxes, making sure to stay in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen as he watched the girl practice, quietly assessing her performance.

"I think so...why, is there a reason that we shouldn't?" Mel asked, frowning.

"I... don't think so. I'm just not sure when. She's so lonely, the poor girl,"

X

Lois managed the spin, landing elegantly.

"See?" she grinned to herself. "Knew I'd get it," Beginning the song again, murmering the words at a volume the rustling autumn leaves could have shouted over as she began again.

Erik thought for a second. The impersonation had been an insult, and he was not ready to forgive that, nor would he be for some time. However, he had to admire the girl's perseverance.

_I'll have to keep an eye on her. _He decided. _At least she seems determined, and is willing to practice, unlike some of the others. She is still not good enough for a main part, not nearly but...in time, perhaps...in time. _With this thought on his mind, he departed, irritated by this problem.

"Well, let's befriend her." Mel said determinedly. "But first, we need to get some sleep." She lay down with a sigh, pulling the blanket over her and closing her eyes.

Meg followed suit, dreaming of ballet.

X

Three hours after she'd started, Lois began to creep back to her dorm, wondering if she ought to apologise to anyone else other than Mel and Meg.

"What a mess I've made," she murmered silently, a tear running down her cheek as she lay down in sleep.

Mel stretched as she woke up, earlier than normal, and moved over to the barre out of sheer habit, stretching her muscles out so they'd be supple for the hours of practicing ahead.

Lois woke up, body aching slightly from where she'd fallen.

"Wake up, oh chosen one!" one of the older girls shouted, hitting her with a pillow.

X

"Sweet dreams?" Meg muttered, sitting up slowly.

"Um...no." Mel replied with a wry smile. She stopped stretching when she heard shouting from the next dorm, and frowned. "Hm."

Meg stood up, stretching.

X

Lois got ready among the jeers, suddenly realising she'd fallen asleep in her shoes.

"I'll have to check that out." Mel muttered to herself, looking around her cupboard for a shawl to wear, as the autumn air was beginning to get colder.

"What?" Meg asked.

X

Lois left the room and took her position at the back, ready to begin.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Mel replied, moving to the stage and taking her place. She could sympathise with the girl, as currently she was still at the back, despite her constant practicing.

"Hiya." She said quietly, smiling in a friendly manner.

Lois kept her eyes to the floor.

"Hello,"

Melissa sighed.

_This isn't going to be easy._

"Um...are you okay?" She asked concernedly. "You seem a little...down..."

Lois shook her head.

"It's my own fault... I'll be fine, thanks. I am really sorry,"

"Oh, come on...it's fine. Look, in a way I admire your courage." Mel remarked. "And the idea. It was a mistake, yes, but everyone makes them...no need to be depressed about it for the rest of your life."

"Courage?" Lois smiled sadly. "Thank you. I'll just have to try harder,"

"Would you...would you like some help?" Mel asked somewhat nervously. "I mean...if there are some things you can't get right I could watch, give advice that sort of thing. I'm not meaning to imply I'm better, Lord knows that's not true but...well, in my experience just some constructive criticism can go a long way.

Lois looked up, astounded.

"Um... yes please,"

Mel smiled, relieved that she hadn't been rebuffed.

"Okay then...well, what time's convenient for you?" She asked.

Lois shrugged.

"Any, really,"

"Well, how about just after lunch, then?" Mel suggested. "Just before the afternoon practice.

Lois nodded.

"Yes please... are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, of course not...I need an incentive for extra practice anyway." Meg grinned.

A few hours later, Lois began her private practice in her room, looking to Mel for approval.

"Is this ok?"

Mel scrutinised Lois carefully.

"Yes, alright so far...go over the bit with the demi-plie again, would you?"

Lois nodded and repeated it, slightly better this time.

"Better, better." Mel cried, smiling at Lois. "Just get your hands in the right place...so!"

Lois repeated the move, taking in the advice.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Mel affirmed with a smile. "Well done! Now...what are you having trouble with?"

Lois explained everything she was having problems with and demonstrated.

"Well, grand jetes are pigs anyway." Mel said reassuringly. "It's really hard to get them. Attitude en pointe, I believe we'll be working on soon, they're needed in the next production. As for Hortensias...well they're advanced, I wouldn't worry about that yet. But you should work on staying still when you're on one leg, hopping is not part of the move." She chuckled.

Lois smiled before rushing off to practice.

X

Meg looked on.

"She really wants to get better, doesn't she?

"It's competitive here." Mel shrugged. "You have to want it."

"I guess," Meg shrugged. "It's not like she's got much else to do,"

Mel nodded, trying to pirouette three times in succession, and falling over in the transition between second and third. She sighed.

"I have to get that leg right!" She muttered, getting up and trying again. "You're right though...it's almost like each day's the same." She said, whipping her head around and concentrating on one spot to prevent herself from getting dizzy.

Meg held an arm out.

"You'll get it,"

X

Lois crept out again that night, holding herself as Mel had told her to and practicing each step meticulously.

This time, Erik was expecting Lois to come practicing, and watched with mixed feelings. There was approval, once again, for her determination and care in eliminating every mistake possible. On the other hand, this couldn't go on, the poor girl was going to exhaust herself. He finally reached a decision, and threw his voice so it would sound in Lois' ear.

"You're doing well, you know...but you need sleep." He said, quietly but firmly in a voice that would brook no argument.

Lois heard the voice and turned around before shaking her head.

"One more try..."

Erik's flashed with annoyance.

"It wasn't a request, mademoiselle." He said quietly. "You need sleep, and lack of sleep will only affect your dancing...for the worse."

Lois glanced wistfully before nodding.

"Fine,"

Erik nodded with satisfaction, disappearing from the room as swiftly as a shadow.

2 weeks on, Lois was still having her late night practices. Bags were growing under her eyes, but her dancing had certainly improved.

Mel ran into Lois' room excitedly.

"Lois?" She called.

Lois paused from practice and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Guess what?" Mel said with a grin, bouncing up and down from excitement.

"You got a good part?"

"We both did!" Mel exclaimed happily, twirling around joyously. "We're both in the front, next to the main dancers."

"What? You and Meg?" Lois checked, uncertainty shoving down her happiness. She couldn't mean her.

"Oh, no, Meg's one of the main dancers." Mel said off-handedly. "You and me, Lois!"

Bliss exploded onto Lois' face.

"Well done! Didn't they listen to the letter?"

Mel shrugged.

"Maybe the Ghost finally got over himself." She said, a touch of scorn creeping into her voice. "You're definitely good enough for the part, and no chandeliers have dropped on you yet!"

Lois smiled, flinging her arms around Mel.

"This is brilliant! i'll have to practice loads to get it right, but still!"

"Yes, we both will. Tonight?" Mel suggested, "There's more of those grand jetes..."

"OK. Whereabouts?"

"It's probably best to do it on the stage itself." Mel remarked. "Get a feel for the surface and whatnot."

Lois nodded.

"Can't wait,"

Nadir watched from the shadows. This was Christine Daae all over again. he only hoped Erik would see sense

Lois practiced the dance move, grinning when she got it right.

Mel walked into Lois' room, trying to walk as quietly as she could.

"Shall we go to the stage?" She whispered, realising that if she woke somebody up, it would ruin their chances of practicing.

Lois nodded. She was getting used to 8 hours of sleep, so it didn't bother her as much.

"Thank you, by the way,"

"No problem." Mel murmured, popping her head into the corridor and checking that nobody was coming. "Okay, let's go.

Lois moved quietly, stepping upon the stage with her skirts held up slightly.

Mel tapped her foot on the stage thoughtfully.

"Okay...what are we practicing first?" She asked.

"Um... start from the beginning and practice the middle another time?"

Mel nodded, moving to where she would be in the production, at the front and just to the left of the centre. She put her feet into third position, ready to sink into the demi-plie at the start. Softly, she hummed a little of the music under her breath, getting her bearings.

lois copied, singing softly under her breath. Her voice wasn't powerful or with a huge range, but she'd fix that later. For now, she'd concentrate on dance.

Mel nodded to Lois, silently counting to three to show her when they would begin.

On three, Lois started the dance.

Mel followed suit, closing her eyes so she could imagine the other dancers there. The first section went on for about twenty minutes, and around the middle there was a very fast section punctuated by split leaps and pirouettes. Taking a deep breath, Mel began it, hoping for the best as she tried not to bend her knees.

Having already practiced for two hours before Mel got her, Lois managed to complete the section slowly once, then speeding up the second time.

Mel sighed, stopping suddenly mid-pirouette. Quietly, she moved to the side of the stage and practiced pirouetting repeatedly, making sure to continue spotting.

Lois repeated the part three more times before getting it right and doing a less than graceful victory dance.

Distracted by the victory dance Mel laughed, losing her concentration, and promptly fell over mid-spin, twisting her ankle in the process. She winced, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry out.

Lois ran over and held a hand.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's okay." Mel forced out between gritted teeth, taking Lois' hand gratefully and pulling herself up

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to bed?"


End file.
